Cheater
by Orange-Aaron
Summary: OneShot - When Emmett sees Bella passionately kissing Jacob how will he keep it from his mind-reading brother. When Edward does find out, will he challenge Jacob? Who will win? Or more importantly, who will lose?


**Hiya guys, I know I have **_**just **_**posted 'Jilted', but I had this One Shot idea and wanted to use it. I really hope you like it, though if you don't, I'd still like you to review it. Really hope you enjoy and really hope you review.**

BellaPOV

"When can I next go down to La Push Edward? I miss Jacob."

"Look Bella," he replied, "The reason you can't go to La Push is because you chose _me._ You promised me that you loved me, not him."

"Don't be silly Edward, of course I love you. It's just that Jacob is like a brother to me, we have a really close friendship."

"Well, okay, you can go down and see him now if you'd like."

"Oh thank-you Edward," I threw my arms tightly around him and kissed him gently on the lips. Just as I turned around to leave, the doorbell rang.

I skipped to the door and was delighted to see who was here.

"Jacob!" I beamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he answered awkwardly, "I have really missed you lately. I can't seem to get you out of my head."

I grabbed his hand and lead him outside. We sat by the river, hand-in-hand. I hoped Edward wasn't watching, in case this was too _'intimate' _for him. Edward always got really jealous when I was with Jacob, he thought that maybe I would leave him and run off on Jacob's werewolf back. I would never do that.

Jacob stared seriously into my eyes, and I stared straight back into his. I was lost in them. I only found my way out of his eyes when I realized that he was talking, though I missed the beginning of the conversation.

"…And that's when I realized it."

His face looked really serious, almost worried.

"Realized what Jake, you seem upset."

"Not upset, relieved."

"Why are you relieved?" I asked curiously.

"I'm relieved because I'm finally going to tell you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed his finger against my lips. His skin was soft.

"Bella, Isabella Swan, I love you." Everything went silent. "Phew, what a relief, I thought you would freak out and run away or something."

"Look Jacob, I love you too. But I chose Edward, _not you._"

"But doesn't this change anything?"

"Well, yeah and no. Yes because now we both know how the other feels, and no because I love Edward more."

"But if you feel that way, then kiss me Bella," he blurted out. I wasn't even sure if he regretted saying it. I was definitely regretting him saying it.

"Jacob I…"

I stopped talking, and before I knew it, I was leaning in to kiss him. The worst thing is _I _kissed _him._

The kiss was great. His lips were tender and smooth. We were still sitting when we kissed. He put his hands around my neck and I put mine around his. It must have been minutes before either one of us moved. He stood up, taking my lips with him. One of his arms – which _were _around my neck – was now sneaking downwards. He brushed past my chest and placed his arm strongly around my waist. Then he did the same with his other arm.

He pulled my body against his with raw power. Then his lips came off of mine. They started wandering down my neck. Then I caught a glimpse of something through one of the windows of the Cullens' house. Uh-oh, it was Emmett.

I pushed Jacob off of me and ran. I felt awful for leaving him alone, after such an important milestone, our first kiss. I ran straight up the stairs and bumped into Emmett.

"You can't say _anything_!" I hissed.

"About what," he hissed back, a smug grin on his face.

"You know what you idiotic buffoon." I whispered manically.

"Well, that's no way to talk to the person with the power to end your future, is it?"  
"You're gonna kill me?" I asked pronouncing each syllable separately.

"No you dumbbell, I mean your future with my brother."

"You wouldn't do that to him, even _you _aren't that heartless."  
His jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"How dare you? And anyway, it's not my fault he can read my mind."

He pushed me over and whizzed down the stairs.

Then I heard a crash, a bang, a thud, something smash, something break and then what sounded like a slap.

I ran downstairs and saw Edward staring angrily at me.  
"What's with the racket?" I asked, as if I didn't know what was happening.

"Well," Emmett explained, "Edward heard my thoughts about you; he threw the fridge at me, but missed. Then he threw the couch at me, but missed. Then I threw the worktops at him, but missed. Then I ripped out the window, and threw it at him, but missed. Then he chucked the stair railing at me, which hit me," he grimaced childishly at Edward, "And then Rosalie got sick of it and slapped us both."

"Whaddya mean thoughts about _me_. What could you be thinking that is _that _bad?"

"Oh I dunno," Edward said sarcastically, "Maybe something like a _very _vivid picture in his head - which I accept you were trying to hide it Emmett, and I apologize – of you KISSING JACOB BLACK!"

"What…What….What _are_ you talking about," I forced out a laugh.

Then, within a split second, I was on his back and half way through the forest.

I screamed repeatedly, without result. I knew nobody would hear me, but I kept going.

Then we were in our meadow. Then I heard somebody not far behind him.

"Just as I was hoping, you followed me." Edward chuckled deviously.

"Well of course I did, you were pulling my girlfriend around like a bag."

"_Girlfriend!" _Edward yelled

"Yes, Bella is my girlfriend. Not my hand luggage."

Edward face crumpled up, and he threw me into the trees. Jacob starting trembling, and then he was a werewolf.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed.

Before I knew it the battle for my heart, or at least my lips, had started.

Edward had Jacob in a grapple, and threw him against the tree. The tree split immediately in half. Jacob was straight back up and charging into Edward. He knocked him 10 or 20 feet in the air, and he landed back down with a thud. Jacob jumped on top of Edward and dug his teeth deep into his wrist. I heard a scream and a tear and then Edward's hand came flying in my direction. It landed by my foot. I jumped away hurriedly, refusing to gag.

From then on I closed my eyes. I heard some thumps and shrieks and a couple of bangs. Then something hit me in the face. I regrettably opened my eyes, only to see Jacob's ear and paw lying next to me.

I looked to the fight and couldn't bear it any longer. Edward had lost a hand, a foot, part of his chest and a chunk of his leg, whilst Jacob had lost his ear, his paw, his tail and a _big_ chunk out of his back. I ran in between them, though I don't think they realized. Then Edward and Jacob charged forward, both with their eyes closed. I am positive they didn't know I was there yet. Then…..

EdwardPOV

Oh my goodness. I. Can't. What. Oh no.

"Belllaaaaaa!!!" Me and Jacob both shrieked.

She had gotten in between us in an attempt to break up the fight, and now she was smothered into a thousand bloody pieces. I was too upset to feel the urge to drink it. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. I realized that although she _was _a cheater, it wasn't her fault. It was ours.

**Hope you guys liked it, there will be a possible sequel in the near or distant future. Please R+R. Thanks Guys.**


End file.
